This invention relates to a fuel supply system which is especially used in motor vehicles.
A fuel supply system of this general kind is disclosed in the German specification No. OS 3,140,946. In that system a metallic component part connected with the positive side of the operating circuit of an electric motor of a pump is directly fitted onto the positive terminal of the electric motor. Although this arrangement protects the terminal against electrolytic material losses to a certain extent, there is no such protection of other leads located between the terminal and the carbon brush of the motor such as the particularly sensitive pigtails, principally because the geometrical arrangement between the metallic component part, which forms a sacrifical anode, and the other current leads is not favorable to providing such protection. If the carbon brush pigtails are protected, such as by arranging the sacrificial anode directly around them, protection of the other current leads connected to the positive side is adversely affected.